First Name Basis
by RyDeNiSlOvE
Summary: Ryan Ross/Brendon Urie Brendon finally manages to persuade a stubborn Ryan into at last calling him by his first name


The metallic taste of the alcohol and a burning sensation reached the tall, thin lyricist as he leaned back into the bright red booth. He closed his eyes for a moment, the cool liquid sliding down his throat. He relaxed slightly, his mind slipping into a tranquil sort of nothingness, tuning out the buzz of voices and stuffy heat that surrounded him.

Someone cleared their throat next to him, and he spoke to them, moving just his lips and keeping his eyes closed.

"What do you want, Urie?"

"What do _you_ want?"

"I'm not in the mood for mind games," he said irritably, finally opening his eyes to look at the younger boy's face and the smirk spread over it. He reached for the glass in front of the elder, who snatched it away from him.

"You're only twenty," he snapped, holding the scotch out of reach.

"Going on twenty-one," retorted Brendon Urie.

The other man sighed heavily. "So you're of age now." Brendon nodded obnoxiously. "And my dog's really an undercover government agent."

He raised his glass to his lips and they stared at each other for a moment before Brendon fixed his bandmate with a hurt look. "You said you'd be back by midnight."

"I guess I lied," the brown haired man replied apathetically, taking a swig of his drink.

"Come home, please Ry?" Brendon stuck his bottom lip out in an immature pout, looking for sympathy. Ryan rolled his eyes and got up out of the booth, abandoning his drink. Brendon put his arm around the taller boy's waist, who turned to him, a faint smile playing at his lips.

"You're pushing your luck, Urie."

Brendon's smirk grew. "Sometimes it needs a good shove."

Ryan pushed open the door of the casino, the warm air meeting him and the loud sounds of voices and music becoming distant and muffled as the glass door swung shut behind the two boys. Brendon pulled Ryan closer, leading him to his car and earning yet another exasperated eyeroll. Ryan broke free of the other's grasp when they arrived, leaning up against the side of the singer's deteriorating Honda. He looked up at the clear, dark sky, finding it nice that you could still see all the stars despite the ridiculous light pollution Vegas would inevitably create.

The raven-haired boy stepped up to him, putting his hands on his hips and looking into hazel eyes.

"Oh, so this is how it's gonna be?" His dry manner returned as he looked at Brendon meaningfully.

"Yeah," Brendon replied. "It is."

Ryan leaned his head in, lips meeting the other's and kissing him hard. Brendon returned the motions with equal force, his hands pushing Ryan against the car so that he couldn't move and they could stay connected. His mouth moved against the older man's in deep, slow, passionate movements, Brendon's tongue teasing Ryan's and making him groan quietly. His eyes opened slowly, seeing a blissful expression on Ryan's face before he pulled away.

"Get in the car," he mumbled in Ryan's ear, voice low and seductive. He rolled his hips forward into the guitarist's, who held back a moan as he fumbled to get the car door open. Ryan pushed his lower body back, leaning in to again catch Brendon's mouth with his own as he did so. Brendon whined into the other's lips as the car door popped open, swinging it open with the hand that wasn't on Ryan and pushing him into the back seat. Brendon came with him, still kissing him as they fell across the car seats, creating a soft thud as the seats absorbed their combined weight. The dark-haired boy climbed more solidly on top of Ryan and they broke apart, staring at each other and gasping. Ryan gave Brendon a sideways look, reaching to close the door. It slammed shut and he lay on his back, staring up past Brendon at the ceiling.

"All out of sarcasm?" came a voice from above him.

Ryan looked back to Brendon, sweating slightly from the body heat. Damned global warming. "You'll have to try harder than that to get it all out of me."

"Oh?"

Brendon pulled himself up, sitting on Ryan's thighs and reaching down to slowly unbutton his shirt. Ryan helped Brendon remove the article of clothing, quickly taking it off his chest and discarding it. Once it lay on the carpeted floor of the car, his hands flew up to Brendon's waist, lifting up the hem of his shirt and pulling the garment up over his head. Brendon leaned in for another kiss, but Ryan evaded him, pulling himself into a sitting position.

"Ryan," the younger of the two breathed, moving nearer to the other and satisfying his want to be close to him. He wants to touch him, he wants to taste him, he wants to feel every inch of his skin on every inch of Ryan's skin.

He leaned forward again and this time Ryan let him kiss him, smiling into his lips and reaching forward so that his fingers rested lightly on his belt. Brendon reached his hands up to Ryan's chest, holding him against the door as he parted his lips with his tongue, mouth moving hungrily against Ryan's. Ryan's fingers trailed down slightly, pressing forward, touching Brendon through his jeans. Brendon let out a small whine, his hips jumping slightly. Ryan's hand kept moving, and Brendon finally pulled his lips away, looking down and trying to ignore the rushes of adrenaline and arousal that pulsed through his veins.

"It might help if you actually took the pants off first," he deadpanned.

"If you want to help me so bad, why aren't you?" Ryan asked dryly, taking his hand back and leaving Brendon to unbutton his jeans. He hastily tried to peel off the tight denim, and Ryan sat and watched him.

"Hurry," he whimpered, immediately regretting it. Brendon gave a satisfied smirk but said nothing.

That was the difference in how they operated. Ryan was a class-A prick, and Brendon was just annoying.

Once the jeans lay on the floor with both boys' shirts, Brendon moved forward, only to be stopped wordlessly by Ryan, who began to remove his pinstriped pants.

"Let me do it," Brendon said quietly; Ryan went without a fight, allowing the younger one to take his pants off for him. He relaxed, leaning back into the window and allowing Brendon to work the slacks off of him and climb up on top of him. He grasped Ryan's wrists, holding them against the door above his head and rendering him defenseless. He leaned down to place a messy, heated kiss on Ryan's lips as the boy slid down slightly under him, enjoying being under his control.

That was odd, usually Ryan controlled everything and loved it like nothing else.

"F-Fuck, Brendon," Ryan said desperately, thrusting his hips into those of the dark-haired boy. Brendon gasped, pushing back forcefully, letting a startled cry pass his lips.

"Whoa there." Brendon grinned, melting Ryan's heart. The latter closed his eyes, jaw slightly open as he kept the steady rhythm. With each thrust, there was more force, and friction, and contact. Ryan moved his head up off the seat to kiss Brendon's neck, teasing the skin between his lips and then his teeth while Brendon gasped above him.

"Wh...what did you call me?" Brendon finally asked quietly, getting Ryan's attention.

"I called...I called you Brendon..." he responded, eyelids low and lazy, grinding his hips into Brendon's, desperate for contact. "I..."

"That's the first--"

"Shut up, Urie," he interrupted rudely. He smirked, and Brendon gently pushed his shoulder, making a noncommittal noise; Ryan took that to mean movement was required of him. He rolled over onto his stomach, head turned to the side so that he looked at the back of the driver's seat. Brendon chuckled, sitting on Ryan's legs. Ryan watched him warily out of the corner of his eye as he put two fingers in his mouth and coated them in saliva, looking suspicious as Brendon went through the preparation process. His eyes widened slightly as Brendon's hand dropped down, and then closed as he wasted no time pushing a finger inside of him.

Ryan flinched at the burning feeling, emitting a strangled curse and no more as his muscles were stretched uncomfortably. Brendon waited for a response, but, getting none, went forth and pushed in a second finger, smiling as Ryan's body jolted forward.

"God..." Ryan spluttered.

"What about him?"

He gave Brendon an exasperated look, moving his body back slightly into Brendon's hand. "Nn...F...Fuck me," he managed to say, and Brendon grinned victoriously. He took his fingers out and Ryan gasped at the sliding contact, still staring at the back of the seat in front of him. "And cut your goddamned nails."

A smile spread over his face as he finished his sentence. "Urie."

"We're still not on a first name basis?" Brendon laughed.

"Hurry the fuck up." Brendon obeyed. Ryan closed his eyes as he felt a warm body being pressed against his and hands running across his skin to rest at his hips. Brendon grasped his hipbones and pushed himself into him, waiting for a reaction. Ryan just pressed back against Brendon's erection, whining.

"Move!" he ordered, grasping at the car seat. Brendon obliged, pulling out all the way just to impale the older boy again. Ryan gasped affeminately, and Brendon began to work up a steady rhythm, with Ryan pushing back into his thrusts, profanities spilling from his lips as he tried desperately to fill his lungs with the warm, sticky air.

"You're f-fucking tight," Brendon gasped, finally a complete thought.

Ryan disregarded it, not caring what Brendon had to say. All that mattered was what he was doing to him, which was quite a lot at the time.

A smile found its way onto Ryan's sweaty face, each thrust sending rushes of adrenaline through his body, rushed of pleasure, of ecstacy. The perspiration made their skin slick so that the contact was smooth, like a well-oiled machine. A spluttering, whining, groaning, gay machine in the back of Brendon Urie's Civic.

"Brendon..." Ryan slurred shamelessly, allowing the name to pass his lips as if it were just a breath, no more meaning than that. Their legs tangled together, Brendon putting more force in each time he pushed into Ryan, Ryan's muscles randomly alternating between relaxing and contracting as he gasped for air. Pleasure pulsed through his entire body; it was breathtaking.

Brendon increased the speed of his motions as they were both getting closer, leaning down further and taking Ryan's jaw roughly so he could kiss him breathlessly for a moment, though Ryan was too flustered to kiss back. He turned his head and buried his face in the upholstery, his fingers closing around an article of clothing on the ground and gripping it tightly. He heard Brendon breathing in his ear, the warmth of summer and of the boy inside him enclosing him completely.

His teeth clamped around a fold on the seat, his eyes squeezed shut as he came all over the car seat and himself. Brendon drew in a sharp breath, continuing his desperate, shallow thrusts until Ryan felt a liquid heat inside him. He closed his eyes, him and Brendon turning onto their sides and Brendon's arms wrapping around him tightly. They were silent, blissful, for a long moment, until Brendon finally said something just as Ryan was slipping into sleep.

"You called me Brendon."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Ryan replied, using as much sarcasm as he could muster at the moment.

"I...like it when you call me that." The black haired boy blushed, resting his cheek on Ryan's shoulder and looking forward out the windshield.

"Oh."

There was another long silence.

"I love you," Ryan said softly, lacing his long fingers through the other's. He smirked, finishing his sentence with one more word before letting himself slide into unconsciousness. "Urie."


End file.
